Recently, popularization of automobiles enables various strata of people and ages to own automobiles at a fast pace.
Generally, an automobile includes outside rearview mirrors (hereinafter referred to as side mirrors), each formed at a left side and a right side of the automobile, for viewing left/right sides of the automobile when a driver changes a lane, and an inside rearview mirror (hereinafter referred to as a room mirror) formed near a driver seat to obtain a rear view of the automobile.
Furthermore, an automobile includes a rear monitor camera to enable a driver to monitor a dead zone (or blind spot) of an automobile through a screen and to guarantee a safety during backup of the automobile. The rear monitor camera includes various constituent elements further including a housing forming a body of the camera, a camera lens coupled to an inside of the camera and formed with a lens assembly, and a signal processing unit image-signal-processing an optical signal incident to the camera lens to output as an image signal.
The constituent elements are inter-coupled to form a camera body, where a coupled area is inevitably formed with a gap through which dust, foreign objects and moisture permeate. In order to prevent the dust, foreign objects and moisture from permeating, a rubber ring like an O-ring is used, where the O-ring is a must for a camera.